Impossible Love
by Ice-Cold-Bunni
Summary: When two human-like shinigamis are ordered to watch over the two death note owners, things are bound to happen, every knows they can't fall in love, but what happens when they do? will they complete their task, or take themselves down in the process?


Impossible Love

Impossible Love

By: Ice-Cold-Bunni & moonlightwolf-214

A/N- This is our first chapter working together me and my friend! Total Anime freaks!! Please no flaming because it will make us said…..jk I just find flames to be annoying but it seems that my friend enjoys them... A LOT!! Ok let's get on wit the story!! XD

**Sorry….but let's roll the Disclaimer**

**Death note is not owned by neither of us and is clearly owned by ****Tsugumi Ohba! Thank You!!**

**Chapter One: A Proper Introduction**

Alarms rang as the shadows of two figures swiftly ran by. They're destination was the hall of records in Tokyo, Japan. They picked the lock which made a small click and the figures let out a satisfied sigh. They had little time left to spare knowing that the security would come soon. They quickly slipped the two sheets of paper in the section marked for birth certificates under the section listed for 'A'. They locked the doors as if they had not been there at all and slipped into the blanket of darkness that awaited them outside of the building. They had left nothing behind, and their presence was just like a ghost.

_The next Morning_

"There's nothing left at the scene Chief. No finger prints, no marks, and not even pictures or film caught on the security cams", said Detective Matsuda.

"Well nothing was taken, so let's just say it was a fluke in the security system that needs to be checked. The press should not be too interested with Kira being the main topic of things now in days." said Chief Yagami.

"Yes well, I suppose we can keep this hushed up. But do you suppose that we should tell Ryuzaki? Do you think it would interest him?" Chief Yagami inquired. Matsuda shrugged stayed quiet. Yagami walked into the building with his hands in his pockets. Of course he didn't believe it was a security fluke, but it was not as important as other issues that flitted across his mind at all moments. He was one of the six people in Japan that were not afraid of Kira's power.

"Yes, Ma'am. We are checking at the moment. Yes, it will only be a moment." The secretary looked up at Yagami. "Hello officer, have you found any evidence?" she looked hopeful.

"No, we didn't find anything of use," he looked at her name plate. "Kamaki Genderi. We think it was just a simple security fluke. But for police reasons, who was that on the phone?"

Kamaki looked at him strangely, but answered the question. "It was a young miss by the name of Amane Sayuki. She was checking to see if she had any other living siblings."

"Amane? Like MisaMisa, oh I mean Amane Misa?" he questioned.

"Why, I didn't think of that! She is related to a celebrity! Oh, but she also said that she reunited with ANOTHER sister of hers not to long ago. Wow, after MisaMisa's family was murdered, she has found a new family. I bet she will be so excited about this news." Genderi looked into dreamily into the space and sighed.

"I am in constant contact with Misa, I shall be happy to inform her and I am sure that Misa will be overjoyed with the news." He gave her his best 'innocent, trustful' smile and laughed lightly. "Although it seems as if MisaMisa is always in constant bliss, but surely she finally be full. You know, she IS dating my son, Raito." Genderi gasped.

"You're' son is Yagami Raito!?" she shrieked. The girl over the phone screamed too. "I am so sorry miss. I didn't mean to shock you." Genderi said to the girl over the phone.

"You know my son?" Yagami questioned.

"You're son is very popular for his high marks in school and for dating Amane Misa." The secretary replied.

"I see, well I'll be sure to tell Misa. Have a good day Miss Genderi." Yagami said as he left out the door heading for the Kira Investigation HQ. Yagami pulled out his cell phone from his pocket to dial Raito's number. Surely, MisaMisa would be with his son since she was so attached to him.

_On top Of a Tall Tokyo Building_

"It seems that are plan has been a success, Sayuki." stated the unknown figure.

"Yes, it was just as planned but even easier Katsumi." replied Sayuki.

'Now, we don't have to call back because that Yagami-san will surely call us so we may meet Misa." stated Katsumi happily.

"I'm sure you are very happy that we don't have to do more work, I myself am interested in seeing this mysterious L. I wonder if he is cute?" stated Sayuki

"Oh, sister! You are always interested in the mysterious humans. Ok, it seems like there is nothing else for us to do so, let's just relax and let everything unfold for now." Katsumi said.

End of the First Chapter Everyone

Finally Done!!

Please review cause if U Don't We'll never know what to fix or if it's even good!! XD


End file.
